I was a mistake, no I am a mistake
by tophaintweak
Summary: Just sad poems of Azula , she was everything and now shes nothing. She could put fear into grown men now they put fear into her. She could control everyone but everyone controls her. She is a person that people use her name to curse. She wants only one thing but it refuses to give her happiness , love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: just a little poem for you and me

MY name Azula

I am only three,

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made

My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.

I can't speak at all

I can't do a wrong

Or else I'm locked up

All the day long

When I awake I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home.

When my mommy does come

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll get just

One whipping tonight

Don't make a sound!

I just heard a car

My daddy is back

From Charlie's Bar.

I hear him curse

My name he calls

I press myself

Against the wall.

I try and hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry.

He finds me weeping

He shouts ugly words,

He says its my fault

That he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And I run for the door.

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken.

"I'm sorry!", I scream

But its now much too late

His face has been twisted

Into unimaginable hate.

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

Oh please God, have mercy!

Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops

And heads for the door,

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor.

My name is Azula

I am only three,

Tonight my daddy,

Murdered me.

A/N : Child abuse, MAKE IT STOP! hope u enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy, I've been bad again,  
My Mommy told me so;  
I'm not quite sure what I did wrong,  
But I thought that you might know.

When I woke up this morning,  
I knew that she was mad;  
Cause she was crying awful hard,  
And yelling at my dad.

I tried my best to be real good,  
And do just what she said;  
I cleaned my room all by myself,  
I even made my bed.

But I spilled milk on my good shirt,  
When she yelled at me to hurry;  
And I guess she didn't hear me,  
When I told her I was sorry.

'Cause she hit me awful hard, you see,  
And called me funny names;  
And told me I was really bad,  
And I should be ashamed!

When I said, "I love you, Mommy,"  
I guess she didn't understand;  
Cause she yelled at me to shut my mouth.  
Or I'd get smacked again.

So I came up here to talk to you,  
Please tell me what to do;  
'Cause I really love my Mommy,  
And I know she loves me, too.

And I don't think my Mommy means,  
To hit me quite so hard;  
I guess sometimes, grown ups forget  
How really big they are!

So Teddy, I wish you were real,  
And you weren't just a bear;  
Then you could help me find a way  
To tell Mommies everywhere.

To please try hard to understand.  
How sad it makes us feel;  
'Cause the outside pain soon goes a way,  
But the inside never heals!

And if we could make them listen,  
Maybe then they'd understand;  
So other children just like me,  
Wouldn't have to hurt again.

But for now, I guess I'll hold you tight,  
And pretend the pain's not there;  
I know you'd never hurt me,  
So Goodnight, Teddy Bear!


	3. Chapter 3

Why did I decide to change the course of my life?  
I was impatient and naive that I let people take advantage of me.  
My life has turned up side down and now it is crashing down.  
I thought I could find love and hold it, blindly I went for it.  
And tried to hold on to someone I thought felt the same.  
But only cause myself heartache and pain.

I gave all that I had my mind and body and soul.  
For what, only to be told that I was not the one he wanted to hold.  
That I was just someone he could control.  
Said he was ashamed to be seen with me.  
You don't know what that has done to me.  
How stupid am I that I cry and cry.  
Cry out why? Why?

Then I am reminded of the choices I had made.  
Those choices have changed my life completely.  
I have done this to myself.  
No one is to blame.  
I thought if I ignored the pain.  
The pain would go away and things would change.

But I was wrong things have changed.  
I do not feel the same.  
For what was once love has turned to hate.  
And now I must make my escape. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tears Tears go away  
Why must you come back almost everyday  
You remind me of my pain  
You remind me of my past  
Why can't you go away  
Just let this happiness last

Tears Tears flowing so fast  
You're telling the story of a child in the past  
She's stuck with the memory of what has just happened  
Praying to god, one day she won't be broken

The bruises the scares  
The one's that will never heal  
She grew up thinking that's how you need to feel

This little girl  
Not sure about life  
Cut after cut  
Then took her life

Tears Tears come as she leaves this world  
"So young, So happy" For all they know  
Beaten as a child  
Not loved all her life  
Backstabbing friends

Oh wait that's my life... 


End file.
